The University at Buffalo? Department of Biomedical Informatics will train 5 learners (3 post-docs and 2 5-yr PhDs) plus 3 short term trainees in research on biomedical informatics. We focus on:1-health & healthcare/clinical informatics; 2-translational bioinformatics; and 3-clinical re- search informatics. We focus on research but also must encompass: workflow analysis, evalua- tion, computer systems, CDS, usability, ethics, big data, etc. The curriculum builds on our re- cently approved MS and PhD programs in biomedical informatics; with our existing faculty and outside mentors in addition to world-renowned experts who will provide workshops. Most medical informatics focuses on the specifics of implementation, technology, clinical care, et cetera that may have included very serious research. Few integrate the synergistic re- search skills and orientations needed for biomedical informatics to move our discipline beyond its current entanglements. In contrast, our new department (2.5 years old) fits perfectly with the ethos and focus of the NLM?s research training goals. Also, our affiliated scholars, researchers, practitioners, and linked institutes will join with us to train and inspire our students. We shall enable students to use research to understand and improve the field--analyze the complex interactions of workflow, technology, clinical research, and patient care?researching biomedical informatics to help move healthcare IT to be a fluent, informed, and meaningful con- tribution to clinical efficiency and medical knowledge. Our PhD program is comprised of core courses, required additional courses in 1 of the 3 concentrations (?selectives?), and at least 17 credits of electives. In addition to didactic and lab courses, all students will be involved in exten- sive research, practicums, workshops, presentations, mock IRBs and ethics reviews, our EHR laboratory, patient safety and quality rounds, human factors training, and workflow analyses. Because of students? varying expertise, we build in flexibility to reflect pedagogic require- ments while ensuring mastery of necessary skills. Senior faculty will directly mentor students. Biomedical informatics continues to frustrate, despite (or because of) its extraordinary prom- ises. Only committed and skilled researchers can help us close this gap; enabling our field to achieve what is so needed and desired. We at UB are so excited to offer our training program to the NLM. We want to help create the researcher-leaders that informatics needs and has wanted. Biomedical informatics can fulfil its promise if wise researchers--not marketers or CFOs--guides our evaluations, policies, applications, and future research agendas. Our new UB is program is fiercely committed to training the researchers our field requires.